


The Garden

by Dream117



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream117/pseuds/Dream117
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Garden

The day after I made Ruby coffee while she was studying she decided to bake me some cookies. 

“Right but what's the catch?”

“Catch?” Ruby asked with a tilt of her head. “There's no catch. You made me coffee so I made you cookies! C'mon try one!” I hesitantly picked one up and took a bite out of it. “Hmm it’s actually not bad.” 

“Yeah my mom and I used to bake… then only with Yang.” Ruby’s expression changed drastically at the mention of her mom. Her mom wasn’t in the picture anymore, that's for sure. “Would you like to study with me?” I asked. I didn’t know what to do so maybe taking her mind off things will help. Ruby’s eyes perked up with excitement. “Sure!” 

Ruby occupied the second desk in the dorm and took out her homework. We studied in mostly silence, Ruby liked to hum but I wasn’t about to scold after what happened earlier. 

“Weiss~” Ruby whined out. “I need help!” 

“Oh quit your whining, you dunce.” I walked over and look over her shoulder to see what she’s working on. I can’t help but breathe in her scent. She smells like roses and I can’t help but smile. Of course she uses rose scented shampoo. “What do you need help with?” 

“How do I keep focus like you when I study?” My smile turns into a frown. “You thought you would break my focus to ask me how I stay focused for a long time?” 

“Hehe well when you say it like that.” Ruby replied while scratching the back of her head. I sigh and walk back to my desk, missing her smell already. Why am I missing her smell? “Wait! Do you want to maybe go for a walk?” Ruby hesitantly asked interrupting my thoughts as well. I contemplate for a bit and agree. I can just study later. 

The walk was peaceful. We ended up in Beacon’s garden and decided to sit on a bench. 

“Weiss?” 

“Yes Ruby” 

“What scares you the most?” The question took me by surprise. “I guess following in my father's footsteps and turning into a monster I grew to hate.” Ruby and I were not close but promising to be the best teammate meant I had to open up eventually. So why not now? “What about you Ruby, what scares you the most?” 

Ruby’s expression saddened. “My fear is not being able to protect those that I love. My mom tried to do that by going on a Grimm hunt by herself and instead of protecting people, she hurt those closest to her. They never found the body so-” 

Ruby couldn’t continue, she broke down crying. “I’m sorry Weiss. It still gets to me.” I pulled Ruby into a hug. I was uncomfortable but Ruby really needed someone right now and I wasn't going to just watch as she cried her eyes out. “Don’t apologize Ruby. You should never apologize for the emotions you have.” Ruby hugged me back and choked out an ‘okay’.

Three weeks have gone by since Ruby told me about her mom and we have made a regular thing of going to the garden. In that time we’ve gotten a lot closer and Ruby has been more affectionate. Every small touch gives me butterflies. I don’t understand it but all I know is that I want to be closer to Ruby. I can finally trust someone who isn't just after the perks of my last name. 

Currently I'm on my way to the garden to meet up with her. 

“Hey Ruby” 

“Hi Weiss!” Ruby says as she uses her semblance to give me a hug. I snort at her childishness and hug her back happily. “So how was your day Ruby?” I ask as we head towards the bench. Thursday's are the only day where Ruby and I don't share classes. 

“Ugh boring! Class went on forever.” she replied as she put her head on my lap. I raised my eyebrow at her and she gave me the cutest smile I have ever seen. Her smile pierces through me and I look away blushing. 

Why does this keep happening? I only act like this around Ruby. “How was yours?” she asks. 

“Oh the same. Nothing interesting happened.” I subconsciously start to comb Ruby's hair with my hand. She hums with delight and a couple minutes go by until I notice what I'm doing. My mind is telling me to stop but I'm enjoying it too much. 

We sit in silence and eventually Ruby falls asleep on my lap. I look down at her and happiness fills my heart. I want our relationship to grow stronger but where do we go from here? With how things have been going recently, I would already consider Ruby my best friend. What's next? 

I stare at Ruby for a bit longer and realize that my gaze goes down to her lips. How could I have been so stupid!? It was so obvious! This isn't right though. I can't be attracted to my best friend who much less is also a girl. What would father- 

No! If I keep that mentality then I'll slowly be turning into him. 

Okay so I like Ruby and next comes a r-romantic relationship. 

“Ugh boring! Class went on forever.” I said as I put my head in her lap. Weiss gives me a weird look but I just smile at her. She looks away blushing. She’s so cute! I’m glad she’s getting used to affection. “So how was yours?”

“Oh the same. Nothing interesting happened.” Weiss said as she started to comb my hair. I can’t help but hum. This is so relaxing. She only acts like this when were alone but I wish she would act like this all the time. I wish she would realize that I want to be more than friends. 

The way that she combs my hair makes me feel like she cares deeply. It’s a dream and I never want to wake from it. I can’t stay awake for much longer…this is just too relaxing. 

“Ruby wake up” Weiss nudges me and I groan in response. “What time is it?” I ask as I rub the sleep away from my eyes. “About six, it’s getting late so I decided to wake you.”

“Why did you let me sleep for that long?”

“I don’t know, you just seemed so peaceful.”

“Weiss Schnee were you watching me sleep?” I question as I point my finger at her. She blushes furiously and is at a loss for words. I laugh it off and try not to embarrass her anymore. “Let’s go Weiss! We don’t want Yang and Blake to worry.” 

On our way back we walked closer than usual. Our hands brush against each other and I couldn’t be happier until Weiss suddenly moved her hand away. I frown, okay maybe she’s not all that comfortable with affection.Once we got back Yang and Blake were nowhere to be seen. “So do you want to study for Ooblecks test?” I ask. I’ve already studied for the test but I just wanted another excuse to hang out with Weiss. 

“You haven’t studied for the test that’s tomorrow?” Weiss replied as she glared at me. “Hehe maybe not” Having Weiss mad at me is so worth it if were able to spend time together. “You dunce let’s get started we have a lot to cover.” Weiss pulled out her stuff and sat on her bed. I grabbed my bag and happily joined her. 

Two hours into studying I can tell Ruby was quickly losing interest but it seemed like she knew everything already. “Are you sure you need to study? It looks like you know everything pretty well.”

“We can never be too sure right?”

“I guess but I think we can stop here. I’m gonna read, you can go play video games.” 

“Hey I can read too ya know!”

“Oh really?” I raise my eyebrow at her. Ruby then suddenly gets out a book and starts to reading. I scoff at her antics and try to focus on my book. I can’t get past the first sentence without feeling the need to look up at Ruby. She then looks up from her book and catches me staring. A blush covers my face and I quickly use my book to hide. I can just feel Ruby’s smugness as I feel the bed shift.

Ruby grabs the book out of my hand and skims the page. “I thought you were reading Weiss? Staring at me seems more boring than this book you’re supposedly reading.” I wish that was true. “S-shut up you dunce! Now give me my book back.” I say as I reach to take it back but she moves it out of my reach. I follow her and realize how close our faces are. We’re both blushing but we do nothing to hide it. I can’t help but stare at her beautiful silver eyes only ever taking my eyes off them to look at her lips. I want to kiss her so bad. Stop it Weiss! You’re not even dating Ruby. 

I clear my throat and finally look away and Ruby’s book catches my attention. “Fine if you’re not going to give me back my book then I’ll take yours.” I grab Ruby’s book and move back to my spot. “Fine I’ll just read your book.” I laugh at the thought of Ruby reading a textbook. “Not to be rude Ruby but that book is quite challenging.” 

“Are you questioning your leader Weiss?” I bite back a chuckle and give her a ‘no’. 

A minute passes by and I can see Ruby clearly struggling. I want to help but she brought this on herself. “Weiss~” 

“Yes Ruby?

“Why the heck are you reading this?” I smirk at her question and figure I can torture her a bit more. “What you don’t like books on Dust theory? As the leader of team RWBY I think you could improve your knowledge on Dust. Especially since I, Weiss Schnee, am on your team.” Ruby groans but continues to read it. I expected a snarky comeback but she’s actually reading it. I guess I should read too. 

I’m halfway through Ruby’s book before I need to rest my eyes. I forgot how good fantasy books are. Father quickly shoved text books in my face once he found out I liked to read. I then realized that those fairy tales, like finding prince charming would never happen. I look towards Ruby and she her fast asleep with my book discarded to the side. I guess in a way I did find my Prince Charming.  
“Hey Ice Queen, whatcha doing?” Yang asked as she walked through the door with Blake in tow. “I was reading with your sister but she fell asleep eventually.” I put Ruby’s book down and turned to face her. “Yeah an easy way to get Ruby to sleep was to read to her.” I now start to wonder how I’m gonna get Ruby to her bed without waking her up. I am definitely not strong enough to carry her. “Hey Yang?”

“Yes?” 

“Do you think you can put Ruby in her bed? I don’t want to wake her up.” 

“Ha sorry but you’re on your own here Weiss.” I huffed in annoyance. I just wanted some help. I guess I can let her sleep in my bed for tonight, but would it be weird if I joined her? Thinking of what the rest of the team would say, yes it would definitely be weird. I’ll just take Ruby’s bed for tonight then. 

As I was getting ready to go to bed I started thinking of ways to get to Ruby’s bunk. Since it’s an improvised bunk bed there's no ladder. I stand in front of the beds thinking as Yang comes up behind me. “So are you gonna cuddle up with Ruby or do you need help getting to the top bunk as well?” I can’t help but blush at the thought of Ruby and I cuddling. “S-shut up you brute!” Resorting to my semblance I use my glyphs to get to the top bunk. Once I get onto Ruby’s bed I notice her smell lingers there, putting a smile to my face. I could get used to this. Tonight was the fastest I have ever fallen asleep. 

I woke up to Weiss’ alarm clock so I might as well just get up. I went to go jump down from my bunk but my feet touched the ground a lot faster than usual. I’m in Weiss’ bed? Oh crap! That wasn’t a dream I did fall asleep in her bed. If Weiss isn’t in her bed then where is she? As if on queue Weiss jumped down from my bunk.

“Morning.”

“Gah! Weiss what are you doing?” 

“Waking up? Did I scare you?” I nod, now feeling stupid for being scared. “Sorry Ruby. I didn't want to kick you off my bed so I just decided I'll sleep in yours for just one night.” I wish you'd sleep in it every night. 

“I wish you'd sleep in it every night.” Oh crap I said that out loud! I slap my hand over my mouth and my eyes widen as well as Weiss’. I feel my face burning up with embarrassment. What do I do! What do I say? 

“Why are you guys just staring at each other?” Blake suddenly asked as she got out of bed. “No reason!” Weiss quickly answered as she made a beeline towards the bathroom. 

I sit back down on Weiss’ bed and grab her pillow to cover my face. That only makes it worse because it smells like her. I groan out in frustration and Blake takes notice. “Ruby? What's wrong?” I look up from the pillow hoping my blush is gone. “Absolutely nothing.” I tell her in a not so very reassuring voice but Blake isn't one to pry so she leaves me be. 

What am I gonna do? She definitely knows I have feelings for her now! Ugh and it doesn't look like she took it well. Maybe I can ask Yang to help? No she'll just make fun of me. Wait Blake! She can help without poking jokes at me! 

“Blake, you wanna hang out in the library after school?” 

“Sure” Blake said nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders. “You wanna talk about what happened between you and Ice Queen?” 

“What!?” How did she figure it out so easily. “You're not that hard to read Ruby but I'm glad you're deciding to come to me for help.” 

“Thanks Blake.” I whisper. Shortly after, Weiss walked out of the bathroom and looked directly at me with a scowl. “What are you still doing on my bed you dunce? Do you want to be late to class?” 

“Uh no?” Weiss rolled her eyes at me and continued to get ready for class. Did she forget? No she's just choosing to ignore it. Is that a good thing? Whatever I can just ask Blake after class. I should get ready before Weiss starts yelling at me again. 

Ugh Weiss has been so cold the entire day! It's like we're back to square one. She wouldn't be this mad just because I have feelings for her, would she? I might have just ruined our friendship. 

“Ruby you ready to go to the library?” 

“Y-yeah let's go” 

Once we get to the library we find a secluded place to talk near the back of the building. “So what’s going on with you and Weiss?” Blake asks, wanting to get straight to the point. “Okay well I bet you noticed that Weiss and I have gotten a lot closer recently right?” Blake nods along. “I didn’t expect for it to happen but I f-fell for Weiss.” Blake remains calm and waits for me to continue. “And in the morning I...I told Weiss t-that I-”

“Ruby you can stop you don’t have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable with telling me.” Blake gives me a reassuring smile that helps calm my nerves. “Okay well I told her something that makes my feelings obvious and I don’t think she took it well.” I started to tear up not being able to hold back my emotions anymore. Blake walks over to me and gives me a hug. “Have you guys talked about this?” I shake my head. “No she’s been avoiding the topic and me.” 

“Well you need to sit her down and talk this through. Even if she doesn’t want to, we can’t let this affect the team.” I sniff and pull back from the hug. “Yeah you’re right Blake! I’’l go find her right now!

“I wish you'd sleep in it every night.” My eyes go wide. I misheard. I must have, Ruby would never say something like that, right? “Why are you guys just staring at each other?” Blake asked. She can’t know what Ruby just said. “No reason!” I answer quickly and head straight to the bathroom. 

I lock the door behind me and look into the mirror. My face is flushed and my heart is beating like crazy. Ruby actually likes me.I feel my mouth pull into a smile. What do I do? Maybe I should talk to Yang! She’ll probably help me. 

I start my morning routine and when I get out of the bathroom I see Ruby still sitting on my bed. “What are you still doing on my bed you dunce? Do you want to be late to class?” Oh great job Weiss now you sound like a bitch. “Um no?” I subconsciously roll my eyes. Why am I like this? I really need Yang's advice. 

Once Ruby went into the bathroom, I turn to Yang who was barely getting out of bed. “Yang I really need your help. Do you think we can talk after school?” 

“Sure” Yang said through a yawn. “What exactly do you need help with?” I start to blush. “Just needing some advice.” Yang raises an eyebrow at me. “Okay.” She says skeptically. 

“So what kind of advice do you need?” Yang asks as we start to walk away from class. I see Ruby go off with Blake which saddens me a bit since she always wants to hang out after class. “Umm maybe we can go somewhere private to talk? I’d rather not have anyone overhear.” 

“Okay lead the way then princess.” I scoff at the nickname but lead her to the garden. It’s the only place I know besides the library where not a lot of people pass by. Since Blake is with Ruby I can only guess that they went to the library.

Once we get there, I feel my nerves go through the roof. I suddenly don’t want to have this conversation but knowing Yang she won’t let me out of it now. We sit in silence for about a minute before she speaks up. “So? Are you gonna tell me what’s up?” I clear my throat and work up the courage to start. “I um need advice on Ruby.” Yang’s concern quickly showed on her face. “Ruby? Is she in trouble!?” 

“No! Nothing like that. Just…” I sigh, not knowing how to continue but not wanting to just come out and say it. “Oh you finally figured it out.” I give her a questioning look. “What are you talking about?” Yang chuckles making me slightly annoyed. “C’mon Weiss she obviously likes you. She wasn’t trying to hide it.” 

“I d-didn’t notice… I only just realized that I have feelings for her. Today she said something that made her feelings obvious-” 

“You mean more obvious than it was already?” Yang interrupted. Nervousness quickly turning into anger, making me scowl. “Shut it, will you!” I frown, remembering how I ignored Ruby all day because I didn’t know what to do. “Instead of acting maturely I decided the best course of action was to run from my problems.” 

Yang tilted her head in confusion. I guess she and Ruby share that quality.“You mean you literally ran from Ruby?” 

“In a way, yes. I think I hurt her because of that and I feel disgusted with myself.” I hid behind my hands in shame. “Okay stop the self pitying. I can see that this isn’t what you meant to do so all you need to do is apologize. Ruby will forgive you without a second thought. While I normally wouldn’t like people taking advantage of Ruby’s niceness I know you wouldn’t seriously hurt her.”

“Okay so how should I apologize? Just going up to her and saying sorry seems too easy and not fair to her.” 

“How about a nice gesture? We both know how much she loves cookies so why don’t you bake her some?” 

“Baking? That’s not a bad idea just… I never baked before.” 

“Oh well I can guide you. It’s not that hard.” 

“I don’t want to be a bother, Yang.” She slugged her arm around my neck pulling me into a hug making me feel incredibly uncomfortable. “Oh I wouldn't mind helping my future sister-in-law.” I feel my face heat up instantly. Sister-in-law? We haven’t even started dating yet and she’s already thinking that far ahead! “G-get off me you brute!” I yell as I push her off me, or attempt to at least. Laughing at my reaction, Yang gets up and motions me to follow her. “C’mon those cookies aren’t going to bake themselves!” 

“See it wasn’t that hard Weiss!” Yang exclaimed. “I burned the first two batches.” 

“Hey you know what they say, third luck’s the charm!” I scoff at her remark. “Whatever.” 

“Are you going to give them to her now?” 

“Yes I’m going to tell her to meet me at the garden.”

“Well good luck Weiss! I’m gonna go find Blake.” I text Ruby and see a notification on Beacon’s team grade app. It gives access to see your teams grades in every class. Oobleck updated his grade book and I notice that I scored 100% on his test, naturally. Ruby also scored 100%, I guess all that studying really did pay off. I smile and think of how to congratulate her as I make my way to the garden. 

I left the library and went to check the dorm room. She’s not there so I run to check the cafeteria but feel my scroll vibrate. Weiss texted me to meet her at the garden. I grin happily at the fact that Weiss isn’t ignoring me anymore and use my semblance to get to the garden. 

I don’t see her yet so I take a seat on the bench and wait patiently. Not a couple minutes pass before I hear footsteps behind me. I turn and see Weiss with her hands behind her back. I get up and run to give her a hug. “Weiss~” She puts her hand up, telling me to stop. My heart fills with disappointment. I guess she’s not comfortable with this after all. 

“Ruby, I owe you a big apology. I never meant to hurt you. I was just trying to figure everything out and even that does not excuse my actions. I hope you can forgive me and accept my apology along with these cookies.” Weiss hands me a container full of cookies and I immediately want to start stuffing my face but first I pull Weiss into a big hug. I feel her stiffen under my touch, clearly not expecting it but soon enough she hugs me back. 

“Of course I forgive you Weiss. Now come on let’s eat these cookies!” We sit on the bench sideways so we face each other and I start to dig in. “These are so good! Where did you buy them?” Weiss blushed and looked down at her hands. “I actually made them.” I’m such an idiot, I just insulted Weiss. “I appreciate the compliment though Ruby, this was actually my first time baking.” 

“No way! You’re an amazing baker Weiss!” We continued to talk as if nothing happened this morning. I wanted to say something but Weiss knows how I feel now I just have to wait on her. “Hey Ruby did you see what you scored on Oobleck’s test?” 

“No I was distracted with something far more interesting.” I blurted out. Weiss blushed furiously and I realized how that sounded with me staring at her. What happened to waiting on her!? “Oh well you got 100% so that studying paid off. Since you worked really hard I was thinking of celebrating.” 

“Oh~ what do you have in min-” Weiss interrupted me with a kiss. I pulled back shocked and wide eyed. “I’m sorry! I should have asked for your permission before doing that Ruby! I’m so sor-” This time I interrupt Weiss with a kiss. I bring my hand up to her cheek and deepen the kiss putting all my feelings in it. Weiss follows my lead and runs her hand through my hair. 

Eventually we both pull back, out of breathe. We stare back into each other’s eyes, not saying a word to each other. The silence is killing me. I’m tired of staying quiet. “So Weiss does this mean that we’re going out?” She scoffs and looks away. “That’s a lousy way to ask don’t you think?” I panic at her response and scramble to give her one of my own. “Oh umm! Weiss would you like to be my girlfriend?” 

“Of course Ruby.” Weiss leans in and kisses me again. I can tell that these next four years are going to be amazing and hopefully more to come after that.


End file.
